Ghost Rider: Curse Revived
by ChronicallyWhimsical
Summary: Jacquelyn Blaze had known that her father was the Ghost Rider since she was young. She would help find him, keep him healthy and hydrated as much as she could; he was all she had. But then a accident happens which lands Johnny in a fatal position- will Jaque take the role as the new Spirit of Vengance to save her father's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ghost Rider or any characters from Marvel

Chapter 1

~Prolouge~

A long time ago, Johnny Blaze never allowed himself think about having his own family. It was too tantalizing-having a wife who loved him for who he was, and children he could teach and play with all day long without putting them at any risk whatsoever. But if he did, he would have to deal with not only keeping the Rider from them, but from keeping them from seeing him as the monster of a man he turned out to be. Yet, the idea itself was wonderful fantasy; a past truth that once seemed as a very real possibility. And, like all good things in his life, it was ripped away from him before he could even see it

Or so he thought.

oOo

"Careful now, sir. And…there you go."

"Thank you…thank you so much." "Of course, and again, congratulations!"

"Yea, um...can I still go in and see her?"

"Yes, absolutely, but please keep in mind…it won't be long now."

The nurse led him down the corridor and away from the waiting room, past the delivery ward, and into one of the rooms. She knocked lightly, then opened the door to stick her head in to whisper some words and listen to an inaudible answer. She then stood straight and looked at him with a sad smile as she opened the door for him. He ignored her completely as walked into the room, holding his precious cargo close to his chest, and locked eyes with his wife. She had countless machines surrounding her bed, somehow hooked up to her one way and another. She was laid on her back, her olive skin as pale and thin as the sheets that covered her…just and as beautiful as he remembered her. She gingerly rose a wired hand toward him.

"Johnny," she whispered. "Come here."

The forgotten nurse quietly shut the door as she left the room, leaving Johnny to silently walk towards the bed. He sat down on the chair next to her head, and let her cup his face with her hand. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and looked at her daughter.

"She looks exactly like you." She said amusingly.

Johnny looked down at his daughter. She looked nothing like him, not In his eyes. Well, maybe except the chin, but she was an exact replica of her mother. She carried her mother's golden eyes and small, perked lips, as if she was about to send you a kiss. She even had her mother's wavy brown hair and button nose. He chuckled.

"Poor kid." He said anyways, earning himself a small slap on his knee.

"What are we going to name her?" Johnny asked her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you haven't named her yet?"

"Of course not," he shifted nervously. "I wanted you to."

She gave him a watery smiled then turned her gaze to her sleepy daughter. She extended her arms as close to her spawn as she could.

"Let me hold her." She said.

"Careful now." He said as he gently placed his unnamed daughter in her mother's arms. The child whimpered as she was being moved from a warm place to another. She opened her eyes and turned toward her mother's face, staring as if she was memorizing her every detail. The baby cooed, and snuggled into her mother's chest, who hummed with happiness. She stroked her child's hair and looked at Johnny.

"I think…I think I want her name to be Jacque." She said.

"Sounds cool…but don't you think that name's a bit common? And a guys name, too?"

She smiled. "No, your thinking of Jack, as in J-a-c-k. I want her to be named Jacque, as in J-a-c-q-u-e. You know…Jacque," She pronounced with a French accent. "Short for Jacquelyn."

"I like it…All right, Jacque it is." Johnny smiled, a bit sad, but happy nonetheless. His wife opened her mouth to speak again, but began to cough violently instead of speak, miraculously not waking the now-sleeping child. It was over quick, but the nurse came back in to check on her and her vitals, and brought in a pitcher of water with two glasses, quickly leaving afterward.

"Don't scare me like that…" Johnny told his wife nervously. She looked at him seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." Johnny swallowed hard as he gave the floor a hard stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know."

Silence.

"Johnny, look at me."

He did so.

"Come closer please."

He kneeled down and put his face up to his family.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

Johnny caught his breath.

"Promise me you'll always be there with her, that you'll protect her-"

"I can't." He cut her off harshly, and sighed. "I can't." He said in a gentler tone. "And you know why." He clutched the bedsheets of the hard mattress and stood up.

"No, I don't know why you can't. You are her father and you can't just leave her because you're…because of your condition." She responded. He nodded, and sat back down. "I won't leave her…its just…what if I hurt her?"

"You won't."

He gripped the chair as he leaned forward.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're her father." She deadpanned. She began to stroke Jacque's soft hair.

"Remember, Johnny, she doesn't have to find out in a way she doesn't have to."

Johnny nodded, and silently hugged his family as hard as he could without hurting either of them. He wanted to remember how it felt before he couldn't do it anymore.

 **So...this is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction! Feel free to let me know what you think; I'll add the next chapter soon (I hope) \\(^/^)/**

 **See you then!**

 **~Chronic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel, Jacquelyn Blaze is the only character I own.**

Ch.2

How She Found Out

"Okay, Jacque, you wanna pay the man?"

"Yes!" A small fist reached up and grabbed a ten dollar bill from Johnny's gloved hand, pulling it out, then stretching out to place it on the table top. "Thank you!" The girl said loudly to the man. The man smiled as he took the now crumpled bill and ringed up Johnny's groceries.

"Okay…here's your change, ma'am." He gave the little girl a dollar bill and a couple of coins, then passed the bags to Johnny. "Have a nice day!"

Johnny nodded to the cashier as he took the little girl's hand in his own and walked to the front of the store. He bent down in front of the girl and held out his hand in high five.

"You did great back there, kiddo!"

"Really?"

"Yea! C'mon, give me a high five." Her tiny hand slapped his gloved hand and he laughed, picking her up and taking the bags with his other hand. He set her down in front of a black motorcycle and opened the compartments he had to put away the bags.

"H-hey! What are you doing- let me go! That's mine!" Johnny shut the compartment and turned his head, to see a woman being pushed around by two masked men close to his bike. One had her trapped in his arms, the other had taken her belongings and was rummaging through her purse, throwing her make-up and other personal items to the ground as he pocketed her cards and cash. Johnny cursed and bent down towards the little girl.

"Jacque, honey, why don't you run down to the store and get some cookies so we can share after dinner? Does that sound fun?" Jacque nodded excitedly. "Okay." Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Get as many as you like, just make sure to grab me some mints, okay?" Jack nodded and rushed back onto the store. Once he couldn't see her, Johnny locked the compartments and began to walk towards the men, who were now starting to harass the women. One of the men looked up at Johnny.

"Hey, why don't you get o-" Johnny's fist stopped him mid sentence, making fly backwards and away from the woman. The man stood up angrily and touched his cheek as his partner held the woman against her car. He hissed as he touched it- it was burnt. "What the hell, man?!" Johnny was suddenly nose to nose with him, grabbing the collars of his shirt to keep him from running.

"You need to watch what you're doing kid, or I am going to make you wish you were never born." The man began to whimper as Johnny's eyes began to distort and disappear, leaving pitch black sockets behind. "No? You ain't gonna move? Alright then… Take your punishment." The man began to scream, but quickly died as the man turned into ashes on the spot. Johnny quickly looked at the other man, who let go of the other woman, but had a angry look in his eye. Johnny was about to confront him, when he heard the store doors slide open and hearing cookie boxes tumbling as they were being bounced around. He looked at the man, memorizing his face, then blinked a bit, his eyes sliding back to normal. The man quickly ran as Jacque approached the bike and sat at the foot, waiting for Johnny to return. Johnny quickly helped the frightened woman pick up her things as she rapidly got in her car, driving away with a quick, but shaken "Thanks!"

Johnny nodded and began to walk towards Jacque. "Okay, kiddo…Let's go home." He gingerly picked her up, afraid that he was still heated form the brief encounter, but she just giggled as he placed on top of the seat. He quickly put away the boxes and sat on the bike. The engine suddenly roared to life, seeming bigger than usual.

"Woah…how did you do that, Daddy?" Jacque said happily, not seeing her father use his key to turn it on.

"Um…Magic." He said, cursing under his breath as set her helmet on as well as his own. She opened his jacket and pressed herself against his torso, zipping herself in. "You're really warm." She said happily, nuzzling his chest.

He stiffened a bit, but relaxed as he saw getting drowsy.

"Sleep, kid. I'll put you to bed when we get home." Jacque nodded lazily and shut her eyes, curling up in his jacket to hide from any suspecting eyes that might tattle for seeing a child on a bike. Johnny backed the bike out of the spot, and began his drive home. Johnny was practically hyperventilating as he resisted his turning when they got to their secluded home in the desert, quickly dropping the bags in the kitchen and carried the sleeping Jacque up to her bed. He stumbled in the hall as started making his way down the stairs.

"D-dad?" Jacque mumbled as she woke, hearing someone walk down the stairs. She heard her fathers bike rumbling down stairs. "I think he's going somewhere…Im going to go say bye!" She thought happily as she grabbed her bear and bounced out of bed, stepping out into the hall.

Johnny had reached the porch and put into the front yard, nearly falling to his knees as he stifled his yells. He waved his suddenly flaming hands wildly, trying to put it out and stamping his feet, leaving flame prints down the porch.

Jacque cautiously reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, realizing that he must be outside, and began to make her way to the porch, just in time to see her father fall to his knees. "Daddy?" She whispered, then screaming as he was suddenly engulfed in flames.

Johnny's knees hit the ground, the Rider finally able to take over in a wave of flames.

Jackie began to whimper as the silluete that looked like her father stand up in the flames, everything completely silent apart from the flames- clack.

The Rider twitched towards the sound. Jackie had dropped her bear in fright, one of the glass eyes hitting the wooden planks of the porch. The Rider began to turn towards her, but stopped, it's head suddenly being forcefully twitched back to the bike. The Rider then sighed, and gave Jackie a grin. He made his way to the bike and swung his leg over, the engine roaring louder than ever as flames erupted around it. In less than two seconds, he was out on the road and gone, leaving Jacque frozen where she stood.

OoOoOo

"Hello, this is Oak Elementary."

"Yes, I wanted to know if Jacquelyn Blaze was in class today."

"Who is this?"

"Johnathan Blaze, her father."

"No, she isn't…but shouldn't you know this? You're her guardian, right?"

"…Um, thank you, bye!"

OoOoOoO

"JACQUE!" Johnny slammed the door open and looked around. He ran around the first floor, looking in all of Jacques hiding spots, and running out into the backyard. He went back inside and looked upstairs. Her bedroom was empty, as well as the bathroom, leaving his room to check. He opened the door silently, and there, curled up as she nibbled a mint cookie, was Jacque. She looked up and saw Johnny, tears beginning to run down her face. Johnny's shoulder sagged with relief as he saw her, but sighed as he saw her tears. "Jacque…" He said, walking towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she gathered the blanket to her and scooted to the farthest side of the bed from Johnny without falling off. Johnny felt the air leave his body and his knees grow weak. "Baby…I'm not going to hurt you…" He said, his voice wavering as he gingerly reached to her. Jacque curled up as tightly as possible, her back and shoulder heaving as she sobbed. "Yes, you are! You're gonna burn me cause you're made of fire!" She cried. Johnny felt a lump in his throat. He knew this was gonna happen. He knew she would see him like that and it was going to push her away...but he wasn't going to let it happen. Not this time, and not with her. He pulled off his jacket and sat on the bed, teaching forwards and using the blanket to pull Jacque towards him.

"No! No, no, no…" Jacque tried to squirm from his grasp, her cheeks shiny with tears as Johnny picked her up and pressed her ear above his heart. Jacque became limp as she heard his heart beat, and began to whimper,, wrapping her small arms around his torso.

"See, Jacque? I have a heart. Skeletons don't have hearts…but I do." He caressed her hair as he hugged her as tightly as possible without hurting her. "And it beats for you, Jacquelyn." Jacque cried into her fathers chest, holding to the thought of it being her father, not the monster of fire and bones she saw the night before.

After a while, Jacque sat up and looked at Johnny. "If that wasn't you…them what was it?" Johnny took a deep breath. "It's a very long story...but I think it's time you should hear it." He stood up and picked her up."But let's go eat some food…I'll tell you then, okay?" He said gently as she laid her head in his shoulder. "Okay."

OoOoOoO

Eventually, Jacque understood the concept of the Ghost Rider, and began to help her father out at age five.. Even though she was relatively small for her age, Jonny began to teach her what to do if he turned while she was around, and how to defend herself from people bigger than her. They became a sort of team as Jacque grew, going over basics again and again, which allowed Johnny to continue his nightly routes, which he has t been able to do for a long time. Jacque would always leave out a a gallon of water at night for her father to quench his thirst when her returned at dawn, happy to see him look better than ever.

 **So here's Chapter Two! I hope you guys like it...let me know if you want more Chapters!**

 **-Chronic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ghost Rider', only own my OC, Jacquelyn Blaze**

Chapter 3

"Dad, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Now come on, the sun's about to set."

"All right…let me just grab the lemonade."

I went to the fridge and grabbed a large jar of lemonade that my dad made the day before and two more cups, closing the door with my foot. I kicked the screen door open as I made my way to the porch, setting down the cups and jar on the small patio table we had set up outside.

"I grabbed some of the cookies you like…oh, and this is for you." My dad said, already seated at the table on the porch, and picked up a small, tightly wrapped box from behind his chair. He put it on the table with a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, still smiling as I sat down across from him.

"Dad, you know I don't like presents…"

"Come on, Jacque, it's you're 18th! At least let me give you at least something… Besides, this is from your mom, too."

I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded.

"She told me to have it ready for you, if you ever moved on to make your own life, that is. Honestly, if it were up to me, you'd live here with me forever. And I know you haven't made a decision like that yet, but since you're eighteen now, you never know… Happy birthday, kid."

I took the box in my hands and gently tore off the wrapper. It was a black velvet box, the kind people used to give rings in. I opened it, the box creaking with age, and gave a little sigh. A small, green, stone hung from a thin gold chain, resting on a small, white pillow. I turned the pendant; a small picture seemed to rest in the stone.

"Dad, is this you and Mom?"

Dad nodded with a smirk. "She was really cheeky about it…something about 'not forgetting roots', or so…She was a bit obsessed with Lion King at the time." He said with a wink. "Let's put it on you, huh?" He stood up and made his way to me, gently grabbing the pendant and helping me put it on.

"And…there we go." He stood back as I pulled my hair out of the way. "Looks nice…brings out your eyes, kid." I smiled.

"Thank you…"

He grinned as he sat back down, looking out at the street. I quietly took a cookie from the platter he brought bit a piece off.

"Hey Dad… Have you noticed that the Rider hasn't been coming around that much? I mean, he used to come out almost every night, but now…" Originally, at sunset, My dad would be off on his bike, making sure to turn safe ways away from me, but now he was having occasional weeks with no sign of the Rider…not even flames noticed him anymore. My dad frowned as we thought about it.

"Yea… I noticed. But I think I might have a theory… You see, ever since I turned yesterday night-"

"HEY!"

Dad and I turned. Two men were walking up our driveway…they were dressed as if in a gang of some sort.

"Hey! You Johnny Blaze?!" One of the men took out a gun as more people began to appear.

My dad turned and began to shove me towards the door.

"Jacque, get in the house, now."

"Wait! Dad, what's going on?!" I stumbled into the screen door. "Dad!"

He quickly opened the door and nearly threw me inside.

"No time to explain. I need you to go out the backyard and run as fast as you can, do you hear me?" I blinked in confusion, but stayed where I was.

"W-what? Why would I need to do that?! The Rider can take these guys easy!" Suddenly, a flaming bottle crashed though the kitchen window, exploding as it hit the floor. I screamed as flames erupted everywhere, lighting the house as if it was daytime.

"Jacque, don't you dare question me! Get out NOW!"

I gulped, then nodded, grabbing my dads leather jacket and gloves as I ran out the door. I went out into the backyard, watching as flames crawled up the walls and into the second floor. Suddenly, the sounds of shouting and screaming came from the front yard as a fire shot up into the night sky, chains and laughter echoing in the vicinity. I grinned as I heard it, the screaming dying out as some ran, some most likely dying.

But just as soon as it all began, it stopped. It was silent except for the sound of flames... And footsteps. I ran into the burning building, just in time to see the Rider stumble into the bright kitchen in a fit of smoke. He fell to his knees, slowly turning back to my father as he fell face forward.

"Dad! Dad, you have to get up! We have to go! And why the hell did you turn back, we still need him! Dad!" I managed to get him on his feet as he looked up at me, his face weak and empty of any fire he always had in his eyes.

"Jacque, I'm-"

BLAM!

Dad stopped, his mouth gaping wide as he stared at me.

"D…Dad?" I whispered.

Suddenly, all of his weight fell into my arms, bringing me to my knees to keep him from hitting the ground. Blood was beginning to spill from his lips as my hands began to feel warm. I looked down… There was so much… blood staining his shirt, my hands, pouring out of his wound…? I slowly laid him down as my mind began to process what just happened.

"D-DAD! Dad! Oh my God, oh my God… SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" I quickly tore off his shirt… A gaping, exit wound from a bullet nearly destroyed my father's torso. I covered my mouth as I began to scream, sobbing as I looked around my collapsing home. I quickly looked back and shook him.

"Dad! Dad, please!"

I screamed as a burning plank fell next to me, the house finally caving in to its creaking weight. I grabbed my father's arms and began to drag him from the kitchen and out the back door, praying that Rider would heal him by the time we got out. I got him out a few hundred feet from the burning house, almost looking like a huge bonfire gone wrong.

I began to check my father's wound…it hadn't changed a bit. He was still breathing, but at this point, I had no idea for how long he would stay like that.

I began to scream as loud as I possibly could. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYONE, PLEASE!" I yelled, sobbing as I tried to stop my dad's bleeding.

"Anyone?"

I quickly turned around at the sound of a voice. A dark haired man in a suit stood a bit away from me and my father, his both hands over a cane as he watched me intently. He looked to be fifty years old… But that didn't matter to me.

"Yes! Yes, please help me! My father, he's been shot, and I don't know what to do! Do you have a phone? Can you call nine-one-one?" I asked with a shrilly voice, tears streaming down my face as I tried to keep pressure on my father's wound.

He slowly approached me, his gaze dripping with sarcastic sadness.

"I'm afraid the medics won't be here in time to save him, dear…but if you like, I can help you."

I looked up at him in dismay. "I don't care what you do, just fix him!" I shrieked, the orange glow of the flames giving the man a sinister look. He grinned.

"Very well…but to that, I need you to make a…sort of trade. Are you all right with that, my dear?"

I glared at him as I wiped my nose and eyes. "Yes, I'm okay with it! Just tell me what you want so you can help him…please."

The man nodded as he crouched down and stared at my father, a strange look in his eye as he stared at his face. "How low have you gotten, Mr. Blaze…" He muttered. He then stood up and motioned me to to do so as well. Once I did, he fixed his coat and grabbed his cane tightly.

"Our Johnny here has gotten too…old, hasn't he, Jacquelyn?"

I blinked. "…How do you know my name? W-what do you mean?!"

He looked over at me with a smirk and reached for something in his coat.

"I…am looking for a younger, more flexible, more… reasonable…candidate for him." He pulled out a rolled up parchment.

"I'm looking for a new replacement for your father, Jacquelyn… He simply cannot keep up with the Rider anymore… But I think you can."

I stayed silent; the sound of flames and falling wood was the only thing keeping me floored.

"…You're the Devil, aren't you?"

The man grinned. "Take the Rider, Jacquelyn, and your father lives to see another day. Don't take him, and your father dies by your word." The parchment suddenly unraveled and appeared at my feet, a long line for signature decorating the bottom.

A wavering breath escaped me. Me…as the Ghost Rider? I remember my father's turns, how painful they looked and sounded, how dangerous it was for him to be out and about at night… I shivered.

"Tick tock, Jacquelyn. He can't afford to stick around for you to decide."

I looked at my father, then back up at the Devil.

I nodded.

He smiled as he motioned towards the paper on the ground.

I quietly took a pocket knife I always carried in my pocket and hooked it under my fingers, slicing deep enough to let a couple of drops fall onto the parchment.

I looked up at the Devil, tears burning my eyes as he suddenly laughed, his hand reaching up to my forehead and pushed me backwards, throwing me into darkness.

 **(Dun dun dun…)**

 **Hi again!**

 **Thank you so much for your review (you know who you are ;D)!**

 **This chapter actually took me a while to make, but I'm gonna try squeezing in a chapter a week to keep it fresh. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **(Sorry for the cliffhanger…sort of)**

 **Feel free to Review!**

 **-Chronic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider. I own my OC, Jacquelyn Blaze**

Chapter 4

"It'll be fine..."

OoOoO

"Dad!"

I sat up in bed, panting heavily as I looked around wildly. I blinked several times, brushing some hair from my face as I looked at my surroundings. I was in my bedroom… My perfectly clean and spotless bedroom. I shook my head as I tried to get out of bed and slipped on my sandals. I made my way to my small mirrored desk on the other side of my room and sat down, picking up my hairbrush. I frowned as I began to brush my hair, feeling something was off… I then squinted at my reflection.

"That's weird…Since when do my fingers have-" I stopped my hairbrush mid-stroke and stared at my right hand. A long, angry scar spread along my fingers, becoming one when I joined them together. I suddenly stood up, upsetting my small chair. The house… the men… Dad… the man in the suit… I felt my face drain of color.

"DAD!"

I stood frozen as I heard footsteps rush up the stairs and my door burst open.

"Jacque? Jacque, what happened? What's wrong?" He looked around and back towards me, seeming a little confused as to why I was yelling for no apparent reason. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I ran forward and hugged him as tight as possible.

"I-it's nothing… I just really missed you, you know?" I stammered as my hand rested on his back…his perfectly, unharmed back. He hesitated a bit, then enveloped me in his arms.

"Yea, I guess… But we were hanging out together just last night, did you forget that?"

I let go and looked up at him. "I, uh… My eighteenth, right?"

"Yea, remember? We had lemonade and a couple of treats, I gave you moms present, then we talked for a bit, then you went to bed while I went out again. And guess what? I didn't feel like turning again! Isn't it great?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yea…that's great… Well, I gotta change, Dad. Meet you down stairs in ten?" I asked quickly as I began to push him towards the door.

"Hey, watch it! One minute your happy to see me, the next your kicking me out?" He said with a chuckle as he began to make his way to the door. "All right, I can take a hint. There's cookies from last night and milk in the fridge, in case you want any." He pecked my cheek and closed the door behind him as he left my room. I looked down at my scarred fingers and stifled a sob as I remembered the man's words.

"He can't keep up with the Rider anymore… But I believe you can, Jacquelyn."

I silently fell to my knees as I realized what happened. That man… The Devil had stayed true to his word. He saved my father's life, and in exchange, I took on the Rider's job… I think.

I gave a shaken sigh as I stood, clutching my fists, and went ahead and changed I to better clothes. If my dad ever found out what I did… I gulped. He can't find out. I have to make sure he won't.

I finally slipped on my sneakers, then fixed my jeans and pulling the hem of my spaghetti strip shirt as I zipped up a leather jacket my dad gave me for Christmas last year. I did a quick shake to get rid of my nervousness, making my way to my door as I did. I looked to my bedside desk, my candle flickering cheerfully as I reached for the door handle. Suddenly, the tip of the flame began to lean towards me, slowly bringing the body of the flame to the side of the candle and towards me as well.

My eyebrows furrowed as I licked my forefinger and thumb, then squeezing the life from the flame. I gave an annoyed sigh, seeing this as a foreshadow to my new future, and went ahead and head out my room. I trampled down the steps and into the kitchen.

There were cookies, half a jug of milk… That was it.

"Well, he wasn't wrong." I mumbled as I sat down and began to eat a cookie. I reached for the milk and poured a glass, it's coolness feeling refreshing against my hand. I took a sip of it as I munched on my cookie, then another, and another. I eventually grabbed the bottle itself, subconsciously downing the bottle until my dad appeared.

"Hey, Jacque, I got some…" We both froze as our eyes met, the bottle still ion my lips as I finished the last gulp. I put it down and wiped my mouth, giving him a half smile as he watched me with a confused look.

"I was, uh… hungry?" I said with a shrug as I picked up my plate and threw the bottle in the trash, avoiding eye contact with him as I began to rinse my plate and wash it.

"…Sure thing, honey. Just leave some for me next time, Kay?" I nodded as he walked over to me. I looked up at him as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm gonna head out, okay? I gotta go settle some things and pick up some milk, so I'll be back soon." I nodded as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and waved as he head out the door. I stayed by the door as his bike gave the tale tell roar, watching as my dad sped out of the driveway. The image was suddenly replaced with a distant memory of the same bike disappearing from the yards, flames following it as I stood in a much larger version of the porch I know today. I blinked and shook my head, frowning that a thought I haven't recalled in years would appear now. I shrugged as I went and sat on the couch, flipping on the tv as I settled in, completating on what I would do to keep the Rider hidden from my father. I was surprised he hasn't noticed… He used to be good at sensing these things in other people, but if he isn't the rider anymore… Or is he? I groaned as I laid my head back against the couch, closing my eyes. I'll just ask him without raising suspicions when he gets back… I'm sure it'll be fine.

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **First of all… I'm sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make it up in the next one! And sorry for not posting sooner; School is coming up and my free time has shrunken :/**

 **Secondly… The reviews!**

 **Amy: Thank you so much! I sure will :)**

 **Bookwriter123456: No, I haven't, my schedule has just been eating up my free time :/ but I'll be typing whenever I can! (And for your second review:) GAH I wish I could answer all your questions, but no matter what I say, it will give clues to the incoming plot! Hopefully you'll stick around long enough to see what happens! ;)**

 **The Angel of Thursday: I'm so glad you do (I look forward to writing them!)! No, I don't feel discouraged at all, if anything, it makes me very happy to see a review at all! It's true that Ghost Rider isn't very popular, so I'm hoping this story will make up for anyone who's been looking for a sequel of some sort :)**

 **Thank you guys so much for reviewing, feel free to follow my story to get notifications/ emails for when I post a new chapter! Reviews are welcome!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Chronic**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead! \\(^.^)/**

 **Sorry for the late chapter! I will try to keep up next time, but I hope this chapter makes up for it... See you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jacquelyn Blaze.**

Chapter 5

"Hey…don't stress it, everything is going to be fine."

"But what if I end up killing someone? Or worse, what if I go berserk and end up killing you, and-"

"He's only going to do what you let him do, Jacque. Seriously, if you're just BSing this, you'll do worse then just killing people."

I looked up at my dad as he gave me a grin. His gums were gone, revealing bone. I didn't notice it as I sat back in a small, black folding chair as I glanced at him again.

"So… when I turn, will he be a girl skeleton or stay as a guy skeleton?" My dad gave me a nonchalant shrug as his hair slowly drifted off his scalp.

"He'll be whatever you feel like at the moment.." I nodded as I leaned back in my armchair.

"That's good. That way, I could change into a guy so no one will suspect me." He shook his head as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at me, his eyes nearly gone as they rolled to the back of his sockets.

"I mean that he will change into what you literally feel like. If you're in control of the change, he will stay true to you're physical attributes. If not, and he's feeling more than a little freedom, he'll stick to the previous gender. And in our case, that'll be male." I blinked I leaned forward as well, looking into his empty eye sockets.

"How will I know when I need to change?" He shook his head, skin fluttering off his bald head. "You'll know. Just be sure to get to a safe place- generally, a place away from people- as soon as you can." His facial features were dripping off onto the floor, his skull making more of an appearance as his own chair shrank into a stool. I nodded again, my thick armchair feeling bigger as the room darkened.

"Okay… Um, Dad?" The melting face nodded with a comforting smile. "Will I forget everything when I turn?" His sagging mouth frowned, over half of his skull on the surface.

"For the first few times, you might. But after a couple of times, you can consciously act and see, which will let you remember." Black paint began to sprout on his clothing, like blood spilling from a bullet wound as it began to cover his shirt and spill down to the pale bones of his arms. He stood from his seat on the ground as the bones of his hand offered me help up. I stood from my black, throne-like chair as I looked into the empty sockets that held my father's eyes.

"Any more questions?" His jaw clicked his teeth together as he asked me, letting go of my hand. I shrugged.

"Not now, but I might-"

"Good." Orange light suddenly blinded me as he burst into flames. I looked up, my mouth frozen in a scream as the Spirit of Vengeance lunged forward and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into the darkness of his eyes.

OoOo

"JACQUE!"

I screamed as I woke to someone grabbing me by the shoulders and violently shook me into the back of my couch. I looked up and saw Teddy, our old neighbor from down the street. I gulped in air as I tried to breathe, realizing that I wasn't in the dark room anymore, feeling relief wash through me.

"Calm down, kid, I'm not gonna gut you or anything. I was trying to wake you up, and you weren't responding, so I had to take drastic measures." He said with a worried look. I nodded as I my breathing slowly went back to normal.

"It's okay, I was just having a nightmare." I said as he chuckled.

"Yea, you were sweating like mad. You got a fever, Jacque?" I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No… Just a bit warm." I shrugged as I stood. "Thanks for checking on me, but though… And since you're here, is there anything you need?" I asked, just realizing that Teddy had entered my home. My dad's bike wasn't back, so he wasn't here to chat with him. Maybe he needed to borrow some of his tools for fixing his truck again.

"I actually came as soon as I could, Jacquelyn. It's about your father."

I stopped. "What about him?"

Teddy looked at me, his eyes full of concern and pity. "He was out on his usual drive, Jacque, and on his way back from the store. A green Ford crashed into him, completely head on. They're saying the driver was drunk and swerved into the opposite lane, right where your father was." He took a deep breath. I felt my face drain of color as my heart fell to my stomach.

"He's in the ICU, Jacque. I came to take you to go see him."

The floor swerved under my feet as I walked backwards, trying to keep my balance.

"He's in the hospital?" I whispered as I looked up at him. He silently took my wrist and nodded, gently pulling me towards the door. I took my hand from his and wordlessly went out the door myself, not bothering to lock the door.

Teddy grabbed the keys from the house and locked it for me, then going ahead and letting me into his truck. I sat in the passenger seat as the truck started, still in shock of what I just heard. I mean, Dad's been on the hospital before, and he gets himself out by the next day, but the Rider hasn't been making appearances.

For all we know, the Rider could have just disappeared on him. And I know that me being the Rider as well shouldn't make a difference. Dad explained to me that only two Riders can exist at one time, but that all I remember.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the window as Teddy pulled out of the driveway and out onto the road towards the city. I just hope the Rider hasn't abandoned us again.

OoOo

"And you are?"

"Jacquelyn Blaze, his daughter."

"Okay… Well, you can go inside to see him, but visiting hours are over in half an hour."

I nodded as the old nurse shut the book of patients and stood, beckoning for me to follow her. I looked over at Teddy with an apologizing look, but he shooed me away with a half smile. I mouthed a thank you to him and followed the nurse into the hall. She went down a corridor of white doors that seemed to go on forever, moans and machines softly sounding through the cracks of the door. I hugged my arms as we walked until we reached a door labeled 166. She knocked and opened the door, letting me in and shutting it behind me. I looked around the white room, ugly fluorescent lights blinding the walls with its yellowish light. I looked to the center of it and saw a big bed with machines hooked up one way or another.

"Dad?" I whispered as I got close.

I approached a bundle of blankets in the center and covered my mouth with my hand.

Bandages wrapped around his head and jaw, a tube for eating stuck down his throat. His right arm was trapped in a white cast as blankets covered a wrapped torso. I didn't want to see his legs, so I gently covered the rest of them with a blanket.

"Hnng…"

I looked up as his eyes met mine. He smiled as much as his tube allowed him too and began to cough, the tube now hindering his breathing. I looked around wildly, looking for a way to help him.

"Ge cube! Pull ge cube!" He tried to say as he began to gag.

I quickly grabbed the tube and slowly began to pull. It looked as if it go on forever, but after a tassels, I got it out. He coughed one more time and sighed in relief. "Ugh… That felt disgusting." He said with a weak voice. He scowled as he looked at the tube in my hands, then looked at me in relief. "Jacque… How did you get here?" He said, his voice sounding hoarse. I put the tube on the table and made my way next to the bed.

"Teddy brought me." He frowned.

"Oh." He said, looking put off. He tried to shift towards me, but groaned in pain as he did so.

"Dad, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself."

He gave me a breathless laugh. "And make myself more banged up than I already am?" He winced as he began breathing on his own.

"Dad… What happened?" I muttered as I sat on a chair by the bed.

He shook his head… Or tried to. "Freak accident, Jacque. They happen."

"But not to you!" I said loudly.

"Jacque…stop." He coughed violently, bringing a napkin he had nearby to his lips. He looked at the inside of it and winced, folding it and patting his lips with it. He threw it in the trash and looked up at me.

"Jacque, I'm done being the Rider."

My heart nearly stopped. "What?! No, you can't be! You need him, and he needs you!"

My dad shut his eyes, his breathing labored. "No, I don't, and no, he doesn't." He opened his eyes, but avoided my own. "I don't feel him anymore."

I felt my limbs go weak. "… What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, my hair falling over my eyes.

His eyes fluttered, his face displaying fatigue. "What everyone does when the plane starts to fall. Pray and hope for the best." He chuckled a bit at the last part, coughing a bit more as he looked at me before shutting his eyes.

"I love you, Jacquelyn."

I gulped and blinked back tears.

"Love you too, Mr. Blaze."

He smiled as his breathing fell, into a slow, easy pace.

I stood up and kissed his forehead, then made my way out the door. I went into the hospital and down to the waiting room where Teddy waited.

"How is he?" He asked as we both walked out of the ICU, waving to the nurse as we did so. I shrugged.

"He's pulling along." Teddy patted my shoulder and opened the exit door for me.

"Don't worry, Jacque. He'll be out and about before you know it." I gave him a half hearted smile.

"I sure hope so, Teddy."

 **Hello again! ^.^**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for not writing more, but I will hopefully get this fanfic rolling again!**

 **i hope everyone likes this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! (They seriously make my day ^/^)**

 **Feel free to Follow and Reviews are most welcome!**

 **See you next time,**

 **Chronic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Jacquelyn Walker and Teddy. (Sorry about the terrible spelling at the header... This is definetly Chapter 6!)**

"Hey, Jacque."

"Hey Teddy… Any news on my dad?" I asked, swiftly mixing the soft pancake mix in the bowl as I shifted the phone between my ear and shoulder. Teddy had promised to call me during breakfast the morning after we went to see Dad, and I was in the middle of making pancakes when the phone rang.

"None yet. But I called earlier, they said that visiting is off today, considering it's Sunday."

"Are you serious? How does keeping visitors away on Sunday make any sense? That's the day most people are actually free to go visit!" I exclaimed angrily as I flicked some water at the heated pan, getting a sizzling sound that told me it was ready for the batter.

"I don't know… The nurse sounded kind of funny over the phone, but I think she was being called over or something. It would explain the poor sound…" I scoffed as I poured enough batter for a pancake. It began to sizzle, making my ears go up a bit in alert.

"Won't keep me from seeing him." I muttered as I opened the fridge to pour myself a tall glass of hearty calcium.

Right. Still no milk, since I drank it all.

I shut the fridge door, trying to ignore Teddy's warnings and scoldings through the phone as I reached over to the pan and flicking it up, successfully flipping the pancake.

"Jacquelyn, you know exactly why you shouldn't go- It's illegal and stupid, and-"

"Teddy, I have to go! It's my Dad out there, and he's not looking exactly 100%, you know?"

Teddy was silent for a bit. I took the silence to grab a plate from the cupboard and set up a small set for me on the table.

"Jacque, I understand what your saying. But it's not just the hospital you should think about, you know."

I sighed as I put down a fork, then going back into the kitchen.

"I know."

I slowly poured the rest of the batter into the pan and watched the batter begin to slowly bubble.

"If anything happens, it could affect your father, or maybe worse. Maybe you should lay low today, take a break, or go out for a walk."

"I don't know, Teddy… It doesn't feel right with him not being there." I tossed the quickly finished pancake into my plate with surprising ease, even though the plate was a couple feet from the stove and myself.

"Don't tell me you don't go out by yourself? Like, ever?"

I chuckled, turning off the stove.

"I go to the city here and then… Occasional errands, you know?" I grabbed some syrup from the counter and sat down at my plate.

"Nope. That's it. You better be gone by noon, missy."

"What?"

"You heard me! You're always stuck in that house, and it ain't good for anyone if you sit there and mope all day about Johnny!" I leaned back in my chair, knowing he was right.

"…I guess so. I don't know. I'll let you know if I go anywhere as a heads up."

"Atta girl. Talk to you then."

"Bye, Teddy."

I hung up the phone and put it down on the table. Me? Go outside by myself? I mean, I've done it before, but never in this condition…Maybe I should just stay home.

 _Flick._

My head suddenly jerked to the right. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, rubbing the side of my head. "Who threw-!" I looked to the window in the living room, expecting to see some bratty kid and little wanna be gang with their fists full of pebbles and ready to aim again.

But not only was the there no one at the window; it was locked shut.

Just the way I left it last night.

I frowned, and looked around me. No stone, no stray trash or anything that could've possibly hit me.

"Okay… Now I'm definitely going crazy." I shook my head and picked up the syrup, turning my attention to my pancakes. Now that I think about it, I finished making these pretty quickly... I bet they're underdone. I cut into the pancake, expecting to see uncooked batter seep out, but it was fine. I frowned deeper. "Hmm…" I shrugged and doused the pancakes in syrup, cutting up a piece. I munched on it, pretty satisfied with my fast handiwork.

I nodded as I swallowed my bite. "I'm a dope cook for cooking this good this fast… I should find more recipes and try them out today-"

 _Wack._

My head lurched forward violently, nearly hitting the table. I snapped my head back up, swerving around in anger.

"What the hell?! Who did that?"

 _ **What makes you think staying inside is a good idea, Jacquelyn?**_

"W…What? Who is that?!" I stood up, looking around my empty home.

 _ **I think you know exactly who I am.**_

I growled at the empty space, not fully realizing that I sounded like a cornered animal.

 _ **Don't you think it'd be best to leave the house today, Jacque? Go outside, maybe?**_

The sudden image of my father's motorcycle appeared in my mind, the pull of it almost irresistible.

My head began to swirl, my feet dancing across the floor as I fought to keep my balance.

"No… I..it's still daylight! What-"

 _Thud._

oOoOo

"Hello, Johnny."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You look comfortable in that bed…to say the least. I assume you know why I'm here?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Good. Then I won't bother to beat around the bush. You are no longer able to keep the Rider alive and thriving, Mr. Blaze, so I came to take what belongs to me. So if you don't mind…"

Johnny looked up to see Mephistopheles approach him and a hover his hand over his chest.

"Oh… And before I do take your tattered soul,, I thought you would like to know who the Rider took host of, now that he has been moved to new human."

Johnny's eyes hardened, wishing he could speak and tell him that he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know who took his burden, who was affected by his death and had their soul branded by the Devil.

But his tube to eat had been put back into place, clogging his throat and words.

"Don't worry, it's someone you know." Mephistopheles smirked at Johnny's struggle to not show worry or anger, but the fury was obvious in his eyes. He leaned forward, his hand drifting up Jonny's chest again, stopping over his heart.

"… Does the name Jacquelyn Blaze ring any bells?" He whispered in Jonny's ear. Johnny's face suddenly became white as the sheets he was in.

Jacquelyn Blaze? His own daughter, his own flesh and blood as the Rider? Johnny's eyes wildly scouted the room, trying to piece it together.

His eyes snapped back up to the Devil in realization. Memories of two days ago, before Jacque called him to the room in panic, and why she downed a gallon in the morning… It all flooded back to him. He remembered the fire, turning forms, and seeing Jacque again… And Mephistopheles approaching Jacque.

That bastard used the same tactic on her that made me agree to his stupid deal.

Johnny growled in anger, beginning to thrash in his bed. He pulled and pulled at his dead arms, trying to get his hands on the Devil, but getting nothing but uncomfortable wires and tubes being rustled around him.

"Oh no… I've upset the deadman." Mephistopheles snickered, beginning to slowly close his hand over Johnny's chest. Johnny's eyes bulged in pain, forced gasping able to be heard from the tube. Johnny's machine began to beep loudly, flashing a bright red light as his body began to convulse.

Jonny took a look at Mephistopheles, seemingly drifting between consciousness and sleep, but his eyes filled with rage and determination.

"Oh, don't worry, Johnny dear. You can die peacefully knowing that I'll watch over her personally."

Johnny squeezed his his eyes, refusing to have his final sight be his enemy's grin and pictured his wife and his grown daughter together, laughing and having a wonderful time together, the way he always dreamed of.

I did my best, love. Now it's up to you to look after her.

The Devil's closed fist lingering over his heart, patiently waiting as Johnny's chest sank, his breath leaving his lungs as a loud beep began to ring from the machine that monitored his heart.

Mephistopheles grinned, hearing nurses running down the hall to the room.

 _"See you in hell, Johnny."_

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for just leaving you guys like that!**

 **Schoolwork was dragging my ass all over the floor, so I thought I'd make it up to you with this extra juicy chapter :3 I hope you guys enjoy, and feel more than free to review, like, and follow!**

 **PS: Also, feel free to tell me when you need the next chapter, I will do everything I'm my power to keep you guys from waiting! (Though, considering I tend to lag for weeks on end, I will still do my best to do better! ^-^)**

 **See you next time!**

Chronic


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Marvel Characters that appear in this story

Chapter 7

I felt myself sloppily walk out the front door, no longer able to control my legs. My insides grew from hot to boiling, my skull pounding with the sounds of static as sweat began to collect on my skin. Voices and laughter began to ring through my ears as I grabbed the railing of my porch.

"G...Eh..." My body shuttered as I fought with the fever that I seemed to have. I took a step forward, attempting to step on the ground, but my shoe somehow slipped on the sand. I felt body slid back, almost in slow motion, and earned myself three soon-to-be bruises on my neck, back, and tail bone as I hit the steps of the porch. I felt my eyes roll up as they attempted to focus on the bleeding sky. "No..." I looked around, beginning to comprehend that I was outside when another wave of heat passed over me.

Geez, if this is what menopause is gonna be like...!

I suddenly rolled over and stood up, my eyelids twitching. I felt giggles worm their way out of my throat, my legs moving slowly as i began to walk, then run out of the drive towards town.

I couldn't really make a solid thought while I ran, but I had one clear image in my mind... An auto shop

Well, that and the fact that my feet were on fire.

I really didn't know which was more alarming, considering that the shop I was heading for was down in a bad part of town, and having flaming feet is never a good sign.

I don't know how long it took my to get there, but it was long after dusk as I approached the entrance. I was beginning to win the struggle against my consciousness and was able to piece together bits and pieces; even my feet were back to normal...

I knew this was a wild accusation, but the way my mind was reacting to my situation reminded me highly of when my father attempted to keep sane in his turns. I hugged myself tightly as I stared at the entrance of the shop, my fingers closing over leather.

I glanced down at myself, observing how my old leather jacket seemed to tighten around me.

Did I pick this up when I left the house?

"Hey you! What are you doin' here?"

I looked around, beginning to shake as I met eyes with a man coming towards me.

"This place is closed, lady; If I was you, I'd get the hell out of here."

"I-I just need to grab something - It's in your workshop, I just need to get it out, please..." I began to beg.

But...begging felt **_wrong. Why should_** **I _have to_** _**beg** **to** **this** **stupid** **mortal?**_

 _ **Why** **should**_ _**I**_ _ **have** **to** **beg** **about** **anything?** **He** **has** **what's** **mine,** **and** **he**_ _**has** **no** **right** **to** **stop** **me** **from** **getting** **it!**_

The man began to tap his feet, looking me up and down as he did so.

A small ball of anger began to build in my stomache.

"Listen here, princess. Why don't I take you round back so we can have a little chat about what you really need, huh?" He said, taking a step towards me with a sly grin on his face.

My body began to shake with rage, itching to reach forward and throttle him. My headache began to double by the second, nearly sending me toppling to the ground.

"Hey...You okay? Want me to take inside for a drink?" He said, his voice dripping in fake sweetness. He began to reach out to me.

My hand lashed out, grabbing his wrist just before his hand met my shoulder.

 **"Don't you fucking dare."**

His eyes widened as he saw my own, then began to stutter, trying to get his hand out of my grip.

"L-Let go of me! Your fucking hurting me!" He began to yell. I stood, the ground surrounding us beginning smoke as I tightened my grip on him.

"It BURNS! GAHHH! PLEASE STOP! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, I'LL OPEN THE SHOP FOR YOU, JUST LET ME GO!" He began to scream as smoke drifted from his wrist.

 **"You should have thought of that before trying to take advantage of me."** I said coldly as I forced him to look at me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 **"Go to hell."**

He screamed as his body went up in flames, and fell into a pile of dust at my boots. I cracked my neck as I turned to the garage door.

I looked up to the window, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the reflection of a flaming skull staring back at me.

Hi everyone!

Holy frick, I had no idea the hiatus would take that long! But I'm back :D! I really hope you guys like this chapter, I actually wrote this one in a rush, considering I have to start two projects in a bit, but it's the best I can do for such a wee chapter . I'm not entirely sure when I'll be writing another chapter again, but like I've said before – this story far from over. Remember to favorite and review

!

See you around!

Chronic


	8. Chapter 8 (and half)

I don't remember what happened after.

I don't remember how I woke up on a road.

I don't even remember leaving my house anymore.

But I remember hearing it on the motorcycle's radio when I woke.

"…We just received an update on our latest story, concerning not 3, but 5 men found dead in after a robbery in local auto shop! Here's the story so far.

"An employee from Burt's Auto Body Shop had clocked in early this morning not only found multitudes of missing parts and a vehicle gone, but also three men severely mutilated and burned.

We just recently received news that two more unidentified people were found, but they completely incinerated inside the shop. Police say that it seemed to have happened around the same time as the other three young men were killed. Surprisingly, this isn't the first time this town has seen incinerations like this. And while there are still no prime suspects, there are reasons to believe that the victims are linked."

…

This just in: it has been revealed that the victims were in fact wanted members of a local gang, name to be remained anonymous. More info on the clock."

I know it was me. Everything, the burning, the mutilation, all of it. After all, I woke up draped across the stolen merchandise, which was now completely fixed. It took a while to get used to the fact that this was my first.

My first turning, my first ride, and, technically, my first kills.

But I remember distinctly that I couldn't care less about it.

Because somehow, I knew that my father had died in the hospital overnight.

 **Welcome back, everyone!**

 **I realize it has been** **years** **ages since I last updated, but my inspiration decided to kick in** **two years** **a bit too late XD**

 **A hell of a lot of thugs have happened since I last updated, so lets just say I had a.. vacation :D**

 **Anyway, I decided to leave you this tiny chapter as proof that I haven't forgotten you guys nor the story and the story still has a lot to cover.**

 **Millions of apologies, guys, but I hope theses next few chapters will makeup for it ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Chronic**


	9. Author's Update!

Hey everyone! This isn't an update exactly~ its more of a "I'm moving!" kind of deal. Not literally~ I mean I'm moving platforms! I haven't updated for the longest amount of time, but I got my muse back~ and a new app that seems to do mobile writers a bit of justice. It's Wattpad! I'm going to be shifting the entire Ghost Rider: Curse Revived story over to this platform, and given its amazing perks, I'll be able to update on the go (which was, to be honest, my biggest hindrance in writing this story). The username to the account I just made is ScamanderN, but it's awfully new, so expect it to be empty. I'll be moving things over pretty soon, so if you'd like to see the rest of Jacque's story (and in much better writing), follow me on Wattpad! To anyone who actually remembers this story, follows it, has reviewed, or even made it this far in my little schpeel, you are fantastic and I am ever grateful for you :) Thanks for sticking around for this long guys...and a million apologizes for taking so long on getting back here.

-Chronic


End file.
